Snowkit (TPB)
Snowkit is a sturdy,Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 43 deaf white tom with blue eyes.Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 81 History In the Original Series ''Rising Storm :Snowkit is a young kit of Speckletail's; and also is her last kit. He is with the Clan when they flee from the fire in the camp. Fireheart carries him; then he is handed to Whitestorm a few times. His name is not mentioned; he is only referred to as "Speckletail's kit". ''A Dangerous Path :Snowkit is still in the nursery with Speckletail. Brackenfur mentions to Fireheart that he has been noticing Snowkit behaving a little strangely, and when Fireheart is a bit suspicious, he admits that he would like to be Snowkit's mentor when he is six moons old. Fireheart agrees, and while Brackenfur continues to observe Snowkit, he also suggests that they should have Cinderpelt check on the kit and see if there is something wrong with him - although he mentions to be wary of Speckletail, since she is fiercely protective of her kit. :Cinderpelt visits the nursery and watches Snowkit play with the other kits for a short time. Bramblekit holds down Snowkit with his claws, and Snowkit squeals, appearing to not be defending himself. Fireheart snaps at Bramblekit, and Goldenflower makes Bramblekit apoligize. Both Bramblekit and Tawnykit both say that Snowkit is no fun at all, he never has any good games. :Then, Cinderpelt tells Speckletail that she wants to test Snowkit. When Speckletail reluctantly allows her, Cinderpelt asks her to go a short distance away and call out his name. Speckletail does so, while beckoning with her tail, and Snowkit walks over to his mother. Then she asks Fireheart to go behind Snowkit and call out his name without moving. When he does this, Snowkit does not respond to the calls until Speckletail nudges him in Fireheart's direction. Cinderpelt tells her that Snowkit is deaf. Speckletail snaps that she knew all along the kit was deaf because she was his mother. Dappletail comments that cats with the color of his pelt and his eyes are often deaf. She knows this because a kit of hers was deaf and had the same pelt and eye color. Speckletail denies that her kit can't train as a warrior. :Snowkit is Speckletail's last kit before she retires from being a queen and becomes an elder, so she is determined to see Snowkit become a normal apprentice. She takes matters into her own paws by trying to mentor Snowkit herself, but he only begins playing and pawing at his mother. However, she still is in denial of her son's disability, and devotes all of her time to him. :Then, a hawk flies over the camp looking for prey. While all the other queens rush their kits into the safety of the nursery, Snowkit is playing out in the middle of the camp, deafly oblivious to his Clanmates' warnings. Speckletail cannot get to him in time to bring him to the nursery herself. The hawk swoops down and picks up Snowkit in its talons. Speckletail clings onto the hawk and rakes it with her claws to try to stop it, but is thrown off, and the hawk flies away with Snowkit. Speckletail is devastated, even though there was a chance the hawk would maybe drop Snowkit. A patrol consisting of Swiftpaw and Brackenfur is sent out to retrieve him if the hawk should drop him, but they lost track of the hawk and returned without the kit. Bluestar, already in a state of mental turmoil after Tigerstar's treachery and the forest fire, sees this as a sign that StarClan is definitely at war with ThunderClan, shocking the whole Clan. When it is clear that Snowkit isn't coming back, Speckletail goes mad with grief and is watched over by Sandstorm, Lostface, and Cinderpelt, before finally coming to terms with her loss and joining the elders' den. :Later Firestar gives Brackenfur Tawnykit to mentor, instead of Snowkit to make up. Trivia *Snowkit was killed to give Speckletail an extra nudge to move into the elder's den.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 Family Members Mother: :Speckletail:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brother: :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Sister: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephews: :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Brambleclaw: Niece: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Grand-Nephews: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Niece: :Dawnpelt: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters